A Night in Russia
by Dave-ck
Summary: A night in Russia. Femslash. Kate/OC. Rated M. (You've been warned.)


**AN:** Challenge Accepted. (Please don't read this.)

**Disclaimer:** Castle doesn't belong to me, Kate doesn't belong to me, not even Liisa belongs to me. I own nothing and nobody.

..

Another shot is pushed into her hand.

Kate knows she should say no, but there's a flicker in her companion's eyes, a challenge and a promise, both, and before she can convince herself that she _doesn't do this,_the alcohol is burning a path as it slides down her throat.

The woman – Liisa, Kate remembers – laughs, low and rich and delightful as she slides closer. "You are not from here, yes?"

"I could be," Kate says, twisting her words, trying to mimic the Russian accent she's been immersed in.

A spark of laughter lights in the woman's blue eyes. "No, you are not from here."

Kate ducks her head and Liisa laughs once more. "Do not be embarrassed."

There's something about the woman's voice, the twist of language on her tongue, that sounds different to the heavy Russian she's becoming accustomed to and so, to the other woman's clear delight, Kate declares, "You are not from here either."

"No, I am from Estonia. And you are from America."

Kate nods, her lips twisting up in acknowledgment.

"I have been watching you tonight," Liisa confesses in a soft voice and a wave of heat rises from Kate's chest to burn her cheeks.

"I know."

And it must be that the alcohol is strong here, stronger than what Kate's used to, because it's not embarrassment that colours her face and this? This is definitely something that she _doesn't do_.

But there's a spark of _something _that is quick to travel through Kate's limbs, radiating, distracting, until her hands, she finds, have settled on the other woman's hips.

Liisa leans in until dark hair tickles Kate's cheek. Red lips brush against her ear as the woman asks, "Would you like to dance?"

Her perfume is sharp, her accent thick, and it's maybe because of the alcohol or the atmosphere or that wild streak rearing it's head, but Kate's ignoring that voice that says she doesn't – _doesn't _– and nodding her agreement before the woman's finished asking her question.

She feels the smile cross Liisa's lips before a delicate hand links with hers, fingers threading.

The woman leads her through the crowded room as people appear and disappear in Kate's peripheral vision, strangers faces igniting in bursts of colour as flashes of light dance across them.

Few people pay them attention as they cross to the packed dance floor, weaving through bodies, until her companion stops in the middle.

Liisa keeps a hold of Kate's hand as she turns them both around.

"Dance," Liisa laughs in her ear, and she feels the brush of the woman's breasts against her back, the weight of her small, delicate hands settling on her waist.

The music is loud, the rhythm fast and quick and pulsing through the air, through her chest, making her heart pound against her ribs.

Kate lets the beat set the sway of her hips, lifts her arms and lets the music move her body as she feels her companion press at her back.

Liisa's hands move around her waist, slide forward until her arms are wrapped around Kate, bodies pressed together.

The song ends.

Another begins.

Kate lowers her hands to settle over her companion's, linking their fingers as she slides to the left and her companion moves to the right. Their bodies slide against one another, the friction flaming the spark between them.

Kate feels a hot exhale against her neck and a thumb dances across the underside of her breast. Kate jerks, pressing into heat of the woman's hand as it settles over her breast.

Her body thrums with electricity as Liisa's voice washes across her ear. "I will be in the bathroom."

Heat pools low in her belly and it's not the alcohol, not the buzz of the crowd or the sweat or the music –it's_ want._

She _wants_ to follow her. And that's crazy because she doesn't – and she's never – and she _isn't_.

But she _is_.

She waits, lets the song end, and when her breath is still quick with anticipation, her blood still sparking with need, she does. She follows.

..

The sound of the music is distant, the thumping beat drowned behind walls and it's quiet enough that Kate can hear the snick of the door as it shuts, the slide of the lock as Liisa engages it.

And then it's just them. Just the sound of their breath - hers fast, Liisa's calm - to echo through the space.

"You are nervous," her companion says.

"No." She turns to face the other woman, finds her leaning back against the door with a smile on her lips.

"No? Then tell me what you want."

Kate's eyes skitter around the room.

"You _are _nervous."

There's laughter in Liisa's voice and it makes Kate's spine stiffen. Her eyes settle on the other woman's skirt and she makes a decision. "Take off your underpants."

"How do you know I'm wearing any underpants?"

A single step forward in the cramped space brings the woman within touching distance and she smirks as she takes Kate's wrist, as she slides Kate's hand up her bare thigh.

Kate's fingertips meet no resistance, just smooth skin, the brush of coarse hair and then the undeniable evidence of Liisa's arousal. Her fingers dip into the other woman's wetness and it sends a shockwave through her body, an aching curl of desire.

Red lips brush hers, gentle at first, barely there, and then more insistent.

Arms wind around her neck, fingers stroking through the strands of her hair and her wrist is no longer in her companion's grasp. She's free, she realises, to pull back, to pull away.

She doesn't.

Doesn't want to.

A moan parts Liisa's lips as Kate's fingers move against her, up and back and forth and then down to slip one slowly inside. Kate takes advantage, kissing the other woman deeply, tongue probing as she steps forward into her companion's warmth.

She presses until Liisa stumbles backwards, the hands in her hair pulling Kate with her. They fall into the door, chests heaving, movements drunk with lust and want and when Liisa slides her thigh between Kate's legs her fingers still and she moans into the other woman's mouth.

Liisa's hands drop, sliding the length of her back until her palms are hot on the skin of Kate's thighs, fingers clenching when Kate's own start to move again.

Liisa slides her hand between Kate's legs, fingers rough through the lace of her underpants and – _fuck, so good _– just where she needs them. Her hips jerk against the other woman's hand, desperate for the contact, yearning for release, but Liisa pulls back.

"Take these off," Liisa pants against her cheek and Kate steps back only far enough to push her underwear off her hips, shimmying them down her legs.

Liisa pulls her back with a searing, biting kiss.

Kate pulls at the other woman's skirt, tugging until it's rucked up around her hips and Liisa does the same until naked flesh is free to press against naked flesh.

Kate's fingers find the woman's entrance, a twist of her wrist and her thumb's rough against Liisa's tight bundle of nerves.

She moans as Liisa's hand settles once more between her legs, two fingers and then three, setting a thick, fast rhythm that has her rocking her hips into the other woman's hand.

Kate can feel the tension building, coiling and twisting into a tight knot. She can feel the other woman clenching around her fingers as she grows closer to her own release and it only serves to heighten her own arousal. To drive her higher and closer and _faster_ and – _Oh._

Liisa curls her fingers, twists her wrist, and Kate sees stars. Blinding and perfect and _fuck_. _Yes._

She feels Liisa clench around her fingers hard as her orgasm overtakes her and Kate tumbles over the edge behind her.


End file.
